kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ant Hill
Ant Hill is a delightfully spam filled chat room where religion and opinions are frowned upon. Please leave your dignity and possessions at the door or they will be forcefully taken from you. __TOC__ Room Description Try not to disagree with anyone or you will be branded as a troll and have empty cans thrown at you. Moderators. 'Plugin848y' Below average mod, despite being long time room owner. Works with children who need a little help with their studies. Loves cooking, food in general, and smiling. 'Storageheater' Is an old reg. Has the most horrible selection of links. Very wise and considered old. Recently demodded as the admins couldn't handle his heat. 'Metalrodent' Newest mod, old reg. Already following in Storageheater's crazy footsteps. Again, be wary of links. 'TwilightNomad' Crazy, seems to actually like people, and get on with everyone. Talks constantly. Is invited to every wedding ever, hypothetical or not. 'BabiesHavnRabies' It's babies having rabies, not babies shaving rabies. KIA. Needs a new keyboard. Is now scared of soup. Is finally back from her long break. 'Stots' New to the Hill, a room mod from Pride. Not Sto, causes a lot of confusion. Is unnatural and from the craziest place in the world; Aus. More stereotypically gay than any person I've ever met that's still heterosexual. Knows more about drag queens and Eurovision than anyone should. Has a transcript of a Nicki Minaj interview on Ellen. FunkyLeprechaun Resident Gleek. Pretty much the most chill mod you'll ever see. Never punishes people yet somehow is active. 'HookedonOnyx' It is illegal to own more than 5 grams of HookedonOnyx. 'Regulars' ADarkAffliction Good lass, seems mentally unstable more than anything else. Sings constantly. Seems to be quiet and stares at chat until something inappropriate can be brought up. Should not be allowed to talk with HahaMe, if they're in close proximity, chat tends to turn. Ampheromine Likes the garlic bread at Red Lobster. Worth chatting to. Likes to laugh, a friend to most, but can be brilliantly sarcastic. Andrei216 Loses at Board Game Online a lot. Loserrrr! Decent enough for a casual chat. Female with a male name. Very confusing. CyboDeath Decent guy, takes the piss, but doesn't go too far. Usually pretty funny when he wants to be. Legend. epeen Angry, yet awesome. Don't think he's ever played anything but Crush the Castle. Been here a few years, and has pretty bad taste in music. Classic member of the Hill, still manages to make himself log on to Kong and share links with Sto. A real babe. even616 A man with a jewafro. His afro has special powers. It gives him 50+ sexiness 30+ head protection and 10+ charisma. He knows how to read the Korah even though he isn't jewish. HahaMe Known as Ham. A bit of a dick. Swears a lot. Been around a fair few years, but buggered off for a while. Back with a vengeance. Half_Light Obsessed with his kitten. Basically a man-child, been here for far too long. Great guy though, fantastic hair, but basically a tit that likes annoying people. Jon509 "Showers" about 10 times a day, could be on more often, usually welcomed pretty well. Seriously needs to forget about school and entertain us more. Mahalko128 Exists. MidialaSTARLA A nice young lady who appears in chat every now and again. Doesn't always speak. However, she will talk if directly messaged or sees something amusing in chat. Sometimes will argue pointlessly with foolish people in chat. Often gets sucked into whatever game she is occupied with at the time. Be warned when messaging her that her pit-bull may distract her from responding right away. Also, she has parents that ask her to do chores at the exact moment she responds to any message.( NOT owned by Llama...) Natamora Badge whore. Teacher. Opinionated. You know, that bitch. Stated this young_suzy about her. Second biggest retard in Ant Hill. sammanguy An old old Reg from way back, one of the very few whom still linger in Ant Hill under their original username. SpoonedByaLlama A man only known by his genius llama. Recently his llama parted ways with him and now works a full time shift McDonalds. This guy is a big troll in Ant Hill and loves to get banned. He will appear only when a magical tune is sung. He is the very best and most caring person in the world! Owns Midiala (NOT) whether they agree to it or not. Does not own Midiala, owns Vallintino. Smallworldz new girl from the void world, rarely ever speaks , but can make some intersting topics in ant hill. She likes big weiners and can not lie. TeedyBear A bear who wants people to get in his van. If you eat his candy it will knock you out. This guy is very scary but talkable. Watch out for his oversexual personality and external links of death. Brakes and Seatbelts are not including on the RapeTrain ride so pack extra lingerie loves spamming emoticons with the phrase "raise your dongers" after it. Wishie The Cool Cookie of Ant Hill. Andrei adopted her on a rainy day from a cardboard box. Marshie is her Crab A. A very kool kattt, she gotta lotta dis, she gotta lotta dat. Soo dont be afraid of the boogie man, just stand up and chugga as fast as you can! c: Xentaros Contrary to popular belief, she is not a middle aged silver back. Loves Asian sausage. We can't seem to get rid of her. xSilverLugia Some hipster who refers to herself as a "pansexual". XxV3g3t4xX Vegeta was the recipient of numerous honours including the 1979 Semi-Evergreen Shrub Prize. In late 2003, he was scaly, the third step toward possible lumpy skin, giving him the title "Blessed Annona of Squamose". A second miracle credited to his intercession is required before he can be grown widely throughout the tropics by the Catholic Church. Admired and respected by many, he has also been accused of failing to provide medical care or painkillers, misusing charitable money, and maintaining positive relationships with dictators. young_suzy Very nice person but don't let the name fool you. She is actually a he and no, he is not a transgender. He has five black belts and fought Chuck Norris only to end in a stalemate. He has his own move called the Swift jab to the Nuts. Don't let him fool around near you or else you will end up in the ICU. He is the unofficial owner of the room. Conducts the Rape Train in his spare time. RemyGambit Has an Imaginary, manly beard and worships his Great Great Great Great Grandfather Ned Kelly. He enjoys mercilesly smashing people at BGO, Likes to call Australian people "Un-A-Strayan" even though he himself is "Un-A-Strayan". Vallintino The man with the plan. This dude is totally owned by Llama. Is the sole property of Llama. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms